Always Yours
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: What if Season 4 episode 3 had ended differently? What if Anna and John had returned home to their cottage - Anna still angry and John hurt that he had hurt her - and had talked about what was making him act so strangely? What if Anna had given him some news that would change both of their lives forever? A sweet little one shot because I wanted Banna to be happy in season 4!


**Author's Note: Please enjoy!**

* * *

When the sound of the bedroom door creaking on its old hinges as it opened when she was settled beneath the quilt of the bed that she shared with her husband late that night, she refused to roll over and watch him walk into their room. She had come straight to bed once the two of them had gotten home from Downton and slammed the bedroom door behind her, leaving John alone downstairs. If she was truthful, she didn't care much. She was still furious.

She understood that he was her husband and that he was the head of their family, but that didn't mean that he had the right to raise his voice with her. Especially in front of the other servants. She knew from visiting his mother a few years ago that he had a sharp tongue, but he had sworn to her that he would never use it against her. He had obviously forgotten about his promise that night. He had snapped at her as though she had been a mere schoolgirl!

As she listened to the sound of rustling whilst he changed out of his uniform and into his pyjamas, she focused her gaze on the wall opposite her before sighing when he peeled back the covers and climbed into bed behind her. She heard him winding up their alarm clock for the next morning, her eyes closing of their own accord when he killed the flame of the oil lamp on his nightstand and laid down behind her. The room fell quiet for several minutes after that.

Not wishing to have another falling out with him over how he had talked to her earlier on, she snuggled further down beneath the covers before slipping her hand beneath her pillow and attempting to fall asleep. Her eyes opened again when she felt him shift closer to her after a time, however, her heart racing when his hand came to rest on her hip beneath the covers and he feathered a kiss against the base of her neck. 'I'm sorry.' He hummed against her skin.

She remained still and silent for a little while longer whilst his lips moved over the back of her neck and his thumb stroked her hip through her nightgown, a sigh escaping her when he wound an arm around her middle from behind and brought her back flush against his chest. 'I've been a complete idiot.' She felt his lips graze the shell of her ear whilst he whispered to her. 'I shouldn't have scolded you like that in the servant's hall earlier on; you didn't deserve that.'

Once she had allowed him to hold her in his arms for a time she covered his hand with hers on her stomach before removing it, shuffling out of his arms and sitting herself up. She then took the matches from where they were sat on her nightstand before striking one of them, lighting the little candle on her nightstand and leaning her pillow against the headboard. She settled back into it once John had done the same, her hands wringing together within her lap.

'I don't understand what I've done wrong.' She admitted.

'You haven't done anything wrong.' He told her.

'Then why have you been so short and sharp with me since Mr. Gillingham got here yesterday?' She asked when she turned her head in his direction, soft tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she looked at him. 'When you stare at me and Mr. Gillingham when we're talking in the servant's hall it makes me feel like you don't trust me and as though you think I'm going to throw myself at him.' She glanced down at her hands which were still wringing in her lap.

When he covered her hands with his in order to stop her from wringing them, she lifted her gaze back to his before he sighed as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. 'My darling, it's not you I don't trust,' He reassured her, 'I don't trust him.' She thought about his words for a few seconds as he continued to stroke her knuckles with his thumb, a small crease forming in-between her brows when she gave his hands a squeeze with her own and looked at him.

'He hasn't done anything, John.' She said.

'He might not have done anything, but I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention.' He admitted. 'I know that he's been teasing you and flirting with you and I know that some of the things that he's said to you have made you feel uncomfortable.' She laced her fingers with his own and shifted closer to him on the bed before lying her head down on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes for a moment when he brushed her temple with his lips once, twice, the two of them exchanging a gentle smile when she opened her eyes again and glanced up at him. 'Some of the jokes that he comes up with are a little...inappropriate...I'll admit that, but that's nothing that I can't handle.' After slipping her hand out of his, she placed it on his chest before tilting her head back against his shoulder to peck his cheek. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.' He nodded whilst wrapping an arm around her.

'Is part of the reason why you're so irritated about me being friends with Mr. Gillingham because...because you're jealous?' She asked as she grasped the fabric of his undershirt in her hand, John sighing as he held her a little tighter.

'In a way, yes.' He revealed whilst leaning back into his pillow. 'Seeing you with Mr. Gillingham has made me see just how different we are. He has to be at least ten years younger than me and he doesn't need to walk with a cane or put salve on his knee when it freezes up.' He brought his spare hand up to his wife's face before easing a strand of her hair back beneath her ear. 'You could have had any man you wanted and out of all of them you picked me.'

Anna cupped his cheek in her hand before running her thumb across his skin. 'I picked you because you were the only man I wanted, you silly beggar.' She kept her voice soft as her head remained on his shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. 'I don't care that you're older than I am; I don't care that your bad knee means that you're unable to do certain things, and I don't care that we didn't meet when we were younger.' She smiled at him. 'I love you, John.'

'I love you too.' He traced the line of her jaw with his fingers. 'So, so much.'

She turned in place then before lacing her arms around his neck, teasing the hairs at the nape of his neck with her fingers and leaning in to press a kiss onto his lips. 'You make me happier than any other man ever could.' She said to him once their kiss had reached a natural conclusion and she had rested her forehead against his, John smiling whilst he stroked her back. 'I also know that…' She stopped for a moment, 'that you're going to be the best Daddy.'

Her heart hammered within her chest when his eyes opened and she peeled back from him in order to look at him properly. 'Anna,' He breathed, 'are you saying that we're…' He brought his hands to rest on her waist before starting to massage it through her nightgown, '...we're having a baby?' He finally asked.

'I am.' She nodded, her eyes filled with tears. 'That's exactly what I'm saying.'

Unable to find words to say, John removed his hands from her waist before bringing them to her face and drawing her into a kiss that was immediately passionate. She laced her arms back around his neck as her tongue danced with his own, soft sighs of contentment escaping her as she could feel him combing his fingers through her hair whilst his lips caressed her own sweetly.

When the two of them pulled apart after several long minutes, their lips were swollen and their hair was disheveled and their heavy breaths were mingling. 'Do I even have to ask if you're pleased?' She giggled breathlessly.

'No, I wouldn't say so.' He chuckled as he fought to get his own breath back.

It wasn't long until their breathing regulated and they laid back down together, John wrapping his arms around his wife's waist whilst she laid with her back to him and Anna snuggling back against him as she sighed. He placed his hand on her stomach once they had snuggled down underneath the quilt together, his lips seeking out her shoulder before he brushed a delicate kiss against it.

'Anna?' He murmured against her skin.

'Hmm?' She hummed whilst brushing her fingers against the back of his hand.

'I'm sorry for being jealous.' He gave her a squeeze.

She turned over in his arms to rest her head on his shoulder and tangle her leg with his, her arm draping over his stomach before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the hairline. 'I know you are,' She whispered as she grasped his undershirt in her hand and snuggled into him, 'and I accept your apology.' The two of them smiled before he pecked at her lips tenderly. 'Now, can we please just put tonight behind us and try to get some sleep?'

'Whatever you want, my love.' He whispered into the darkness of their room.

They both settled down together once again then, Anna nuzzling her face into the side of his neck whilst he stroked circles onto her spine and they both began to succumb to the clutches of slumber. Just minutes before she was claimed by slumber, however, Anna heard John hum 'Mine' against her brow.

'Yours…' She sighed into his ear before snuggling up to him, _'...always yours.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot and please review to let me know what you thought! x**


End file.
